Blackfoot Village
The Blackfoot Village was a location in the Grand Canyon, owned by the Blackfoot Tribe. Background When Edward Sallow, Joshua Graham, and Calhoun ventured into Blackfoot territory, they were captured. When Sallow saw the poor condition of the tribes weapons and tactics, he felt the need to train them to protect himself in the on coming war between the tribals. This is where he would later become known as Caesar. Layout Overall feeling is a slightly Old Westernized native American/tribal sort of feel, The slow guitar stuff in FO2 is appropriate for background music. Buildings are painted black in a stripe along the ground, mimicking the black paint the warriors wear on their feet. Fence This is a simple fence made of earth, tough metal (too tough for them to melt down in their smelter) and junk (old tires, etc.). It marks the outer perimeter of their village and runs partway up into the hillside (so invaders can't get around it without climbing). The asphalt road loads up to a small gate-opening, which is blocked by an armored Greyhound bus (like the armored school bus used as a gate by the refinery tribe in The Road Warrior, except this one doesn't have a working engine, they just push it). The gate flanks are guarded from the inside. There are spots along the fence where it's possible to shoot through but not walk through (the hole is too small for a character to pass, but not so small that it blocks line of sight), and these spots are manned by tribesfolk with some of their limited number of pipe rifles. House Standard wood and brick buildings ... this was once a tourist town, and the locals lived in these simple homes. Most homes have barrels under the drainage points of the roofs to catch rainwater. Cabin Typical small wooden cabin on the hillside. Rented or bought by visitors who wanted to be closer to the caves or slops, or who just didn't like being in the "city" when on vacation.'' Guard House Formerly the sheriff's station. Those on guard duty report in here and can come here on short breaks for food and lavatory. Four guards rotate (in pairs) through this duty: Www, Vvv, Yyy, Zzz.'' Weaponmaker/Garun's Home Formerly a house with a small carpentry business attached. Now it's the home and workshop of Garun, an older guy who knows how to make and repair spears, knives, and bows. He sells them and can do the old spear-sharpening trick. Possible quest stuff involves him repairing stuff, finding people he wants, finding stuff he wants, getting on his good side to get him to upgrade your weapons.'' Save-Mart A superstore like target. It would be cool if it had a large sign with a Pip Boy in a Native American feathered headdress, shooting at a target. The name of the place could be "Bullseye," with the main point of the logo to look similar to a Target logo. Ha ha. Anyway, this place is where they keep their slaves (those who haven't been adopted into the tribe, or recent acquisitions or surly ones destined to be sold elsewhere). Inside there are many rows of shelves, barricaded with sections of fencing, patio tables, and other materials you'd find in such a store, all used to keep slaves in place (chains, padlocks, and bike locks are pretty common, too). This place still holds many durable items from the pre-War days, and an engineer could have a field day looting or buying tools and bits to use for things.'' This place has a more gloomy feel than the other parts of the village. During the day the place is looked after by Dominic, the slavemaster. Children from the village are usually not allowed into this building for their own safety. Brahmin Pen Similar to the slave pen, this holds a few Brahmin which the tribe plans to slaughter soon to provide food. They're given grain (or other food) to fatten them up a little more before the slaughter. Most of the tribe's other Brahmin range outside the village fence. Slaughterhouse Your standard low-tech slaughterhouse: a small pen for the waiting animals, a place to tie up the animal you're going to thwack, and a bunch of hooks for you to hang carcasses on. Gardens Each of these is a small plot of land carefully tended by the villagers and blessed by the Daughter of Hecate. Anywhere from 10 to thirty feet long, usually about ten feet wide. Shaman House This is the home of Merrin, the tribal shaman and medicine woman. She's also a Daughter of Hecate. Her home is right next to Kurisu's because she wants to keep an eye on the village leader. (uses one of the variant House maps, with customized props). Leader's House The leader's house was once a winter home of an older gentleman who still liked to ski but couldn't handle the tougher slopes. Several large rooms, a big dining room and living room for entertaining. Many trophies from Kurisu's raids, and her several house-husbands wandering about (all of them impressive in some way, most of them physically). Hangdog Houses This is a collection of small bungalos, mainly one-room places with a kitchenette, often used by medium-income families or groups of college students away for a long weekend. Now they're used by the Hangdogs as their homes, as the dogs like running around the buildings and under the crawlspaces (which humans can't get into). These places are sorta run down, mainly from abuse at the hands of drunken fratboys but also somewhat from neglect. They keep the snow out in winter, but they're not pretty.Blackfoot Tribe design document Appearances Blackfoot Village was going to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios, and is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Honest Hearts. Gallery VB DD04 map Blackfoot Village buildings.jpg|Village buildings References Category:Blackfoot tribe Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Van Buren locations Category:Van Buren towns fr:Village Blackfoot